Trouble With the Tooth Fairy
by Takuma
Summary: OneShot: FiveYearOld Trunks lost his first tooth... and he comes across a short tempered tooth fairy in the middle of the night. What does the young saiyan prince do? Read to find out!


_**Trouble With the Tooth Fairy**_

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

"Mom! MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Trunks, only at the young age of five, ran into his mom's room. It was late at night, and the smile on the young child's face was enormous. But, one looking closely would have noticed one of his bottom teeth were missing.

Bulma, lying on her bed reading a book, lifted her eyes as she turned to her only son. She noticed something different... and something was in the chibi's hand. "Trunks? Are you okay?"

The chibi looked up to his mommy, and climbed up on the bed. He then opened his small chubby hand revealing one of his baby teeth.

Bulma looked down at it, and then brightly smiled looking up to her son. "You just lost your baby tooth!"

Trunks smiled brightly at his mother, and she lightly giggled when she noticed the space in his mouth where is once perfect row of baby teeth were. "See mom? See?"

Bulma picked it up from her son's palm looking at it. "That's a tooth alright." She handed it to her son, and had her smile remain on her face. "Do you know what this means?"

The little chibi looked up to his mother blinking. He then shook his head. "What does it mean mommy?"

She lightly smiled. "Well... it means that the tooth fairy should be coming to pick it up tonight!"

Trunks tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Tooth fairy?"

Bulma nodded her head setting her book down on the bed as she sat upright. "Yes."

"What's that?"

Bulma lightly smiled, "Well, she comes to pick up your baby teeth at night and she usually leaves behind money."

Trunks' eyes widened in wonder and he smiled bigger. "WOW!" He looked back down to his baby tooth, then back to his mommy. "And what does she LOOK like? Do you know?"

"She looks like an old hag who's half dead."

Bulma lightly frowned when she watched her saiyan husband walk in from his nightly training. "Vegeta! She is not an old hag!"

The saiyan prince snorted as he made his way to the bed. "Well, she isn't a spring chicken."

Trunks blinked his eyes as he looked up to his parents. "Spring... chicken?"

Bulma shook her head as she looked over to her son. "Your father doesn't know who the tooth fairy is. He didn't grow up on this planet."

Vegeta then scoffed, "I know ENOUGH on these ridiculous traditions! They have a man who they call 'Good-old Saint Nick' who is actually an old, perverted geezer around this Christmas time... who speaks a bunch of lies just so the parents of the spoiled brat could have an idea of what the brat wants-"

"VEGETA!"

The saiyan prince glared down to his wife. "What? You expect him to believe this baloney? And that there is actually some woman who sneaks in at night, breaking into the home just to take teeth and replace it with a small amount of cash?" Vegeta smirked, "If there are any intruders, I think I'll be the one escorting them out of MY home."

Bulma frowned as she looked back to her son. He looked horrified! She mentally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Trunks, don't listen to your father. He's just being a pompous jerk at this time."

Trunks' eyes were wide with fright. "I-Is she really going to break in? And is she..." the boy gulped, "...old?"

Bulma sent a glare to Vegeta, who was haughtily smirking to his wife. She then turned to her son, "No. She's a pretty young girl who comes to take your teeth, and safely store them away; in return, she places money there to thank you for letting her have your baby teeth."

"But... but..." Trunks' eyes were almost to the point of tears, "What if I want to keep my teeth?" Bulma blinked. "What if I loose all my teeth and they don't grow back?"

Bulma lightly laughed at the bizarre thoughts of her son. "No. You're actually growing in your adult teeth, which will remain in your mouth forever and ever. I can already see the new tooth growing in."

Trunks' look or terror turned into one of relief in just three seconds flat before he wiped his forehead of 'sweat' falling from his face. "That's good news." The young boy then jumped off of the bed to the floor; before he left the room, he looked up to his mother who began speaking again, "Just make sure to put your tooth under your pillow."

Trunks smiled as he nodded his head and rushed down the halls.

Vegeta glared at his wife as she leaned back in her previous position to read her book. "Why did you tell him that non-sense?"

Bulma looked up to him for a moment before turning back to her book, "He should have fun when he's a child."

"By telling him untruthful stories of old perverted men and old withered hags?"

"Vegeta..." whined his wife as she placed her book on the floor before crossing her arms. "You are impossible!"

He smirked wider to her before walking over to the bathroom. "Of course I am, woman."

Bulma rubbed her temples before sighing in a frustrated manner. "Saiyans."

¦±¦±¦±¦

It was the middle of the night, not one person was awake...

There was a flash of light in Trunks' room, and it died down to a glow. Since the young prince was a light sleeper, he opened his eyes for a moment before they widened as large as saucers.

Before him was a short woman looking very much like she was only about three feet tall flying in the air with an undersized, tight dress. Her hair was white... it almost looked like it was in a tooth shape, and her dress was sewn to look very much like a big tooth... very strange to the young boy.

Trunks just stared at the fairy.

The fairy stared back at the boy.

And time seemed to stop for that instance, as the room seemed to become just a bit darker.

Trunks screamed bloody murder. The little woman also screamed.

Trunks grabbed the baby tooth under his pillow and dashed out of the room, still in screaming mode. He ran blindly down the halls in the dark trying to find the stairs leading him to a higher level of the home. Hopefully he could make it to his parents' room before the tooth fairy caught him.

"_Come back with that tooth_!" shouted the fairy behind the young chibi.

Trunks looked back, his screaming long gone. "_NEVER! YOU EVIL, DEMON POSSED, OLD, WITHERED HAG_" He then stuck out his tongue before dashing down the halls. He was running as fast as his two legs would take him.

"_**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT**_!" exclaimed the fairy a ways away from the child.

Trunks dashed up the stairs still holding his tooth and began running down the halls, which lead him to his parent's room. "**MOMMY! DADDY**!" shouted the little boy as he came closer to the room down the halls.

He looked behind him, and he noticed the tooth fairy gaining speed on the little child. That forced him to run faster... Trunks noticed the door coming up! He was so close!

That was... till he tripped over a cord randomly lying in the middle of the walkway. Trunks tripped, fell, and began tumbling down the halls until he reached the doors to his parent's room.

¦±¦±¦±¦

Both Bulma and Vegeta heard a thump, and then a loud cry from outside their doors. Vegeta immediately jumped from the bed and stomped over to the door. If that was some person trying to invade the home... they had another thing coming!

Almost ripping the door open, Vegeta looked down to the carpeted floor. He noticed his son lying there, his eyes swirls, something on his forehead, and a few zeni lying in his hand.

Bulma rushed to the door also, and she looked down to her son horrified. "Trunks!" She grabbed her little boy and held him tightly before looking back to see what damage was done.

Vegeta carefully grabbed his son's hair and pulled his head back. And on the child's forehead was a note... um... more like a stamp.

He was dumbfounded... yet angered once again. "I am going to kill that old HAG!" shouted the saiyan prince as he stood up powering up to his fullest. "**WHERE DOES THAT FAIRY LIVE**?"

Bulma looked up to her husband before looking down to her son. He was now slowly waking up... but there was indeed something stamped on his forehead. She read it aloud. " '_I have been visited by the Tooth Fairy'_."

She blinked looking down to her son. The boy had a look of terror in his eyes. He immediately clung to his mother.

"Trunks, are you okay?" she asked him calmly.

He looked up to her horrified once again, "Keep the Tooth Fairy **_away_** from me!"

Bulma looked to her child sympathetically before turning to her enraged husband. She glared at him. She gave him the 'Thanks-a lot-for-giving-our-son-a-negative-out-look-on-the-tooth-fairy!' look.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and glared at the stamp placed on his child's forehead. That damn tooth fairy.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

_Um... random enough? Let me know! Now... onto my next one-shot... or possibly new fic. oO!_


End file.
